Matt Serra vs. Ivan Menjivar
The fight was the UFC debut of Ivan Menjivar. The Fight The first round began. Menjivar landed a body kick, Serra caught it for a single to half-guard nicely. Four thirty-five. Menjivar regained guard. Four fifteen. Serra landed a left elbow. He passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Serra passed to side control and mounted, had the back with both hooks. They stood to the clinch, Serra kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Serra kneed the body. Serra defended a throw, kneed the body. Menjivar held the fence but Serra still got a double to half-guard. Three fifteen. Menjivar kept isolating an arm. Three minutes. Menjivar kept looking for a kimura. Menjivar regained guard. Two thirty-five. Serra landed a right elbow and another. Menjivar landed a right elbow. Two fifteen. Serra passed to half-guard. Two minutes remaining. Menjivar nearly swept, stood, Serra stuffed a single to the clinch. One thirty-five remaining. Serra defended a throw, ate a knee to the body. Serra kneed the body. One fifteen remaining. Serra worked a double and got it to guard with one minute. Serra passed to half-guard there. Serra passed to side control. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Menjivar gave up the back with one hook. Menjivar turned towards a footlock however. The first round ended. 10-9 Serra. The second round began and they touched gloves. Serra landed a good front kick. Serra got a single to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Menjivar regained guard. Four fifteen. Serra landed a left hand. Four minutes. Serra worked body-head-body-head. Serra landed a left elbow. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Serra was a bit bloody. Serra passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Serra nearly mounted. He did, beautifully. Two thirty-five. Menjivar gave up the back with one hook there. Two fifteen. Serra got the second hook. Two minutes. The crowd began steadily booing, rising. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Menjivar stood out nicely, worked a standing kimura. Serra got a beautiful suplex, Menjivar still had it from side control tight. Fifteen left. Menjivar rolled with it retaining guard with it. Woooow, the second round ended. Serra looked upset. 9-9 draw. The third round began and they touched gloves. Menjivar landed a right. Four thirty-five as Menjivar slipped. Serra dodged a flying knee. They clinched. Serra kneed the leg. Serra got an trip/ankle pick to guard. Four fifteen. Serra landed a left hand. Four minutes. Serra landed a left elbow. Another left elbow. Serra slammed Menjivar down. A nice left elbow. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Serra passed to half-guard. Three minutes. The crowd began to boo there. Serra landed a right elbow. Menjivar regained guard. He had a tight triangle. Two thirty-five as Serra escaped. Serra landed a right hand. Two fifteen. Serra was breathing heavily with his mouth open. Serra passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Menjivar had the lockdown. He regained guard. One thirty-five. Serra landed a left elbow. Menjivar turned and had a tight omoplata. One fifteen as Serra turned out back to side control. Menjivar regained half-guard. One minute remaining. Serra flurried. Thirty-five. Menjivar regained guard. Serra landed a left elbow. Fifteen left. Menjivar worked rubber guard briefly. The third round ended to boos there. 29-28 Serra. 30-27 unanimously for Serra. Buffer announced it as '27-30.'